VDB Fashion
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/VDB_Fashion" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. logo.png 'Personeelsleden' VDB Fashion is sinds 30 december 2011 een onderdeel van de VDB Holding. Het is een samensmelting van twee modebedrijven: MVM en F@C. Bij de start van VDB Fashion stond June Van Damme aan het hoofd en was Axel De Meester de vaste hoofdontwerper. Rond die tijd deed Hanne Van den Bossche geregeld vakantiewerk bij VDB Fashion. In het 21ste seizoen wilt toeleverancier Vermeylen verhuizen van Bulgarije naar China, wat nadelig is voor VDB Transport. In het begin van het 22ste seizoen geeft Axel zijn ontslag bij VDB. June kiest ervoor om niet meteen een vervanger te zoeken, maar met externe ontwerpers te werken. Pas maanden later (februari 2013) wordt er gezocht naar een nieuwe ontwerper. Zo wordt Rudi Verbiest aangenomen. Vanaf dit seizoen werken ook Peter Van den Bossche en Evy Hermans exclusief voor VDB Fashion. Voordien werkten ze voor heel de Holding. Peter neemt de rol van vernieuwingsmanager op zich en Evy vervoegt het team als productiemanager. In mei 2013 wordt duidelijk dat Fashion al 25 vestigingen uit de grond heeft gestampt. In het 23ste seizoen gaat Hanne eerst tijdelijk als hulpontwerper bij VDB Fashion werken. Na het vertrek van Rudi, wordt ze hoofdontwerper. June vertrekt ook na haar scheiding met Peter en haar job wordt overgenomen door Delphine Van Winckel en Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme. Delphine staat in voor de meer praktische kant van de job, terwijl Trudy vooral de tussenpersoon is voor de Fashion-winkels. Veronique Van den Bossche komt ook even aan de leiding van Fashion te staan, na haar ontslag als CEO, maar ze kiest ervoor om volledig uit de Holding te stappen en haar eigen modebedrijf op te richten. Vanaf het 24ste seizoen maakt Delphine geen deel meer uit van het vaste team en moeten Trudy en Evy haar werk overnemen. Naast Hanne als hoofdontwerper wordt er ook een schoenenontwerper aangenomen: Gunther Poucke. Gunther werkt echter voor Zapatero en werkt slechts freelance voor Fashion. Door een joint venture met Vero Bello gaat Rudi opnieuw aan de slag als ontwerper, die vanaf nu zowel voor Fashion als voor Vero Bello collecties zal uitwerken. Hij krijgt tijdelijk de hulp van Gunther, terwijl Hanne in Milaan de eerste internationale Fashion-winkel opent. In het begin van het 25ste seizoen komt er fusie tussen VDB Fashion en Vero Bello. June Van Damme vervoegt opnieuw het team als verantwoordelijke van de winkels, terwijl Trudy zich vanaf nu alleen zal bezighouden met de Foodbar en publiciteit. Evy blijft productiemanager en Rudi wordt hoofdontwerper. Door de fusie behoren de collecties Deer Island en Liberty Island tot VDB Fashion. Wanneer Simon de Nederlandse markt wilt betreden met VDB Fashion, krijgt Peter een kwaad telefoontje van Herman Smilders, de CEO van concurrerend modebedrijf Smilders & Zonen. Herman vertelt Peter dat Hanne reeds in Milaan een pand van hen heeft afgenomen en Simon nu weer hetzelfde wilt doen in Amsterdam. De CEO is hier niet over te spreken en doet zijn beklag bij Peter. Vanaf juni 2016 is VDB Fashion de hofleverancier van 9House. In oktober 2016 willen Peter en Veronique een nieuwe leverancier binnenhalen, waarvan de prijzen lager liggen. Simon ziet dit echter niet zitten en wijst hun voorstel af. In het najaar van 2016 wordt Hanne terug hoofdontwerpster terwijl Rudi in China verblijft. Een half jaar later, in april 2017, wordt Hanne beschuldigt voor een fout in de collectie en wordt Rudi opnieuw aangesteld als hoofdontwerper. In mei 2017 geeft Evy haar job op als productmanager en neemt Simon deze over. In juni 2017 sluit VDB Fashion, naast een contract met 9House, ook nog eens een contract met dé modeverdeler van Nederland: Van Dyck. In maart 2019 wilt Lars De Wulf Fashion een nieuwe wind laten inslaan en beslist een nieuwe confectielijn voor betaalbare kinderkleding op te starten. Manuel Van Gelder wordt aangenomen als hoofdontwerper na de switch van Rudi Verbiest naar dochterbedrijf Dress & Play. Wanneer Manuel ontslagen wordt, wordt Hanne hoofdontwerpster. 'Huidige Personeelsleden' ' ' ' HanneSeizoen27.png|'Hanne''' Hoofdontwerpster|link=Hanne Van den Bossche ' 'Vorige Personeelsleden' ' PeterSeizoen27.png|'Peter' Hoofd, vernieuwings- en productmanager|link=Peter Van den Bossche JuneSeizoen26.png|'June' Hoofd en winkelmanager|link=June Van Damme ' ' TrudySeizoen27.png|'Trudy' Publiciteit|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme Evy27.jpg|'Evy' Productiemanager|link=Evy Hermans AxelProfiel.jpg|'Axel' Hoofdontwerper|link=Axel De Meester RudiSeizoen27.png|'Rudi' Hoofdontwerper|link=Rudi Verbiest DelphineWeektrailer.jpg|'Delphine' Winkelmanager|link=Delphine Van Winckel GuntherS25.jpg|'Gunther' Hulpontwerper en freelance schoenontwerper|link=Gunther Poucke EliseS23.jpg|'Elise' Vrijwilliger|link=Elise Casters SimonSeizoen27.png|'Simon' Productmanager|link=Simon Feyaerts Vraagteken.png|'Arnold' Hoofdontwerper|link=Gastpersonages Seizoen 26 JulieSeizoen26.png|'Julie' Ontwerpster|link=Gastpersonages Seizoen 26 MarieS27.png|'Marie' Go-betweenmanager|link=Marie Devlieger ManuelS28.png|'Manuel' Hoofdontwerper|link=Manuel Van Gelder ' 'Collecties' *L'histoire de Louise (2012 - heden) *Duomo (2012-heden) *Casual 5 (2012 - heden) *Deer Island (2015 - heden) *Liberty Island (2015 - heden) 'Wintercollectie 2017-2018' 18119016_201416463703057_2307866311009013751_n.jpg 18156212_201416497036387_2887530591409392653_o.jpg 18121348_201415797036457_4689313079206789628_o.jpg 18118901_201416377036399_7891174935567105548_n.jpg 18118705_201416373703066_5579543876059359158_n.jpg 18076613_201416667036370_8478103975008071000_o.jpg 18158004_201416417036395_151329271117533772_n.jpg 'Sociale media campagne' 18738773_218343775343659_4199416605389025501_o.jpg 'Locaties' Na de brand in de oude gebouwen van VDB Electronics, werd de VDB Holding opgericht en verhuisde het kaderpersoneel en de belangrijkste afdelingen (boekhouding, administratie ...) naar de oude gebouwen van MVM. Op de tweede verdieping bevond het atelier van VDB Fashion zich. In 2015 worden de bovenste verdiepingen van de VDB Holding volledig vernield door een ernstige storm. Enkel het gelijkvloers heeft geen schade, waardoor de Foodbar open kan blijven. De rest van het personeel moet lange tijd elders werken, totdat er een nieuw gebouw aangekocht wordt. In december 2015 verhuist VDB Fashion naar de nieuwe kantoren, waar er opnieuw een open werkrruimte is. Deze keer maakt het atelier van Fashion deel uit van de kantoorruimte, en is het geen afgescheiden geheel zoals bij de vorige locatie. 'Achter de Schermen' 18402232_208306089680761_996883749760397259_o.jpg 18320624_208306813014022_7202179903302855169_o.jpg 18341641_208307303013973_1656546614759935487_n.jpg 18402166_208307669680603_5910974276574370286_o.jpg 18342125_208308206347216_3690180956289570084_n.jpg 18402148_208309253013778_7855054277872529773_o.jpg 'Trivia''' *De collectie Casual 5 is ook echt te koop in de winkels van E5 Mode, een sponsor van de reeks. De reclamespotjes van E5 Mode worden bovendien ingesproken door acteur Werner De Smedt (Rudi Verbiest). *Eind 2015 lanceert VTM een website van VDB Fashion waar je de ontwerpen van Hanne en Rudi online kan aankopen. VDB-Fashion webshop 01.png VDB-Fashion webshop.png VDB-Fashion webshop 03.png Category:Bedrijven Category:VDB Fashion Category:VDB Holding